1. Field
The described embodiments relate generally to an environmental monitoring device, and more specifically to techniques for monitoring environmental conditions in an environment and accordingly selectively electrically coupling electrical nodes in an environmental monitoring device.
2. Related Art
Trends in connectivity and in portable electronic devices are resulting in dramatic changes in people's lives. For example, the Internet now allows individuals access to vast amounts of information, as well as the ability to identity and interact with individuals, organizations and companies around the world. This has resulted in a significant increase in online financial transactions (which are sometimes referred to as ‘ecommerce’). Similarly, the increasingly powerful computing and communication capabilities of portable electronic device (such as smartphones), as well as a large and growing set of applications, are accelerating these changes, providing individuals access to information at arbitrary locations and the ability to leverage this information to perform a wide variety of tasks.
Recently, it has been proposed these capabilities be included in other electronic devices that are located throughout our environments, including those that people interact with infrequently. In the so-called ‘Internet of things,’ it has been proposed that future versions of these so-called ‘background’ electronic devices be outfitted with more powerful computing capabilities and networking subsystems to facilitate wired or wireless communication. For example, the background electronic devices may include: a cellular network interface (LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface (such as a near-field-communication interface). These capabilities may allow the background electronic devices to be integrated into information networks, thereby further transforming people's lives.
However, the overwhelming majority of the existing background electronic devices in people's homes, offices and vehicles have neither enhanced computing capabilities (such as processor that can execute a wide variety of applications) nor networking subsystems. Given the economics of many market segments (such as the consumer market segment), these so-called ‘legacy’ background electronic devices (which are sometimes referred to as ‘legacy electronic devices’) are unlikely to be rapidly replaced. These barriers to entry and change are obstacles to widely implementing the Internet of things.
Furthermore, there remain many environments (such as the interiors of trucks, trains, boxes, etc.) that currently do not regularly include electronic devices. As a consequence, it may also be difficult to extend the advantages of connectivity and enhanced computing capabilities into these environments.
In addition, many of the existing background electronic devices used in people's homes, offices and vehicles are difficult to use. For example, the user interfaces in the existing background electronic devices are often outdated and cumbersome, which can make it challenging for users to select desired functionality. Alternatively, the existing background electronic devices may not currently have the desired functionality, and the user interfaces in the existing background electronic devices may not allow reprogramming or modification of capabilities of the existing background electronic devices. These limitations are often frustrating for users.
Hence, there is a need for an environmental monitoring device that addresses the above-described problems.